


Here is my heart. It is full of love.

by FandomDarling



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads Mikkelsen seemingly has it all. A steady career, hit TV show, hordes of fans. But when his wife of 15 years calls and tells him she’s leaving him for a younger man. It destroys him, sending him on a drinking binge that spirals into a suicidal night. Ann Burrows has been Mads' personal assistant for the past year. Through an unconventional twist of fate, Mads ends up living on Ann’s couch as she tries to help him heal, while putting aside her own personal feelings for him. He is intrigued by the wisdom that this young woman exudes and even more surprised by how she makes him feel.<br/>*ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Hannibal plot, characters or actors. They are all their own people. I do claim the rights to this story seeing as it is my imagination at work. I hope you enjoy!!!  
> *Also Danish translations....  
> 1\. My bitch of a wife just told me she’s leaving me for a younger man.  
> 2\. Fifteen years. Thrown away. I loved her. I loved her! I gave her children and a home.  
> 3\. You are so beautiful when you laugh.

October2013  
“Mr. Mikkelsen. Are you alright? Mr. Fuller needs you on set. Sir?” I asked, listening carefully before knocking. I heard a muffled sounded an awful lot like sobs.  
“Mads. I’m coming in. Are you decent?” I said, pushing the door to his trailer open. What I saw was worse than what I had expected.  
“Mads, what in the world happened?” I asked slowly approaching him. He had a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and was obviously more than a few glasses in.  
“Mads, tell me what happened?” I said, kneeling next to him. His tie was loosened, shirt untucked and hair disheveled. It was disturbing to see him this way. I was used to seeing him pristinely dressed as his character. My thoughts were scattered like marbles when he sat up suddenly, spilling his whiskey and beginning to rant in Danish.  
“Min tæve af en kone fortalte mig, bare hun forlader mig for en yngre mand! ” He slurred gutturally. I grasped the glass from him sitting it on the side table.  
“I can’t understand you when you speak in Danish, Mads.” I said, smiling nervously. I had never seen him act this way. He was usually reserved, keeping to himself or choosing to be wherever Hugh was .  
“femten år. smides væk. Jeg elskede hende. Jeg elskede hende! Jeg gav hendes børn og et hjem! ” He shouted, before dissolving into tears and putting his head into his hands.  
“I’m going to go talk to Bryan.” I muttered, standing up. As I turned to leave Mads grabbed my arm and murmured something in Danish. I looked at him softly, taking in his tear stained face. My heart ached.  
“I’ll be right back. I promise.” I said, brushing a strand of hair from his face. I quickly turned and made my way back out onto the lot. I pulled my scarf tighter around my face and trudged across the snow towards Bryan.  
“Where the fuck is Mads?” He bellowed seeing me return without the actor.  
“He’s having a bit of an emotional moment. I don’t know exactly what happened but he’s in no shape to film.” I said, shifting from one foot to the other.  
“I don’t care what kind of state he’s in! I need him out here, daylight is fading.” He said, checking his watch.  
“Mr. Fuller. I’m quite worried. I’ve never seen him like this.” I said, looking at him and then back at Hugh.  
“Bryan. We’ve gotten a lot done today. Why don’t we let Mads work through whatever he is dealing with a re-approach the scene another time?” Hugh said, looking at Bryan.  
“Fine, but whatever it is. It better be goddamn important.” He muttered, storming off. I smiled at Hugh.  
“Thank you.” I whispered, as he returned the smile. I rushed back towards Mads’ trailer.  
I flew through the door only to find the trailer only to find it empty. Nothing but a scrap of paper with some Danish scribbled on it. I picked it up, squinting at it. I quickly translated it using my  
phone. When I realized what it was, I dropped the paper and set out in a dead run. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and scrambled to get them into the door. In my haste I dropped my keys and swore under my breath. My fingers were numb from the icy Toronto air when I finally got the door unlocked and open. I jammed the keys into the ignition and sped from the lot. The sun had just sunk beneath the skyline as it started to rain. My wipers beat in time with my heart pounding as I scanned the roads furiously. Finally I spotted him, standing over the edge of a bridge. I stopped my car, threw it in park and ran towards him.  
“Mads!” I shouted at the top of lungs. He turned to look at me. He was soaked through, shirt sticking to him and he had a scared look in his eyes.  
“Leave me be, Ann!” He shouted back.  
“Get down from there!” I pleaded, feeling myself start to cry.  
“Why should I? I have no one that cares about me anymore.” He sobbed.  
“You have lots of people that care about you!” I shouted, taking a slow step forward.  
“Like who? My wife certainly doesn’t! If she did then she wouldn’t have left me for a younger man!” He laughed an almost hysterical laugh.  
“The whole cast cares about you, your kids care about you. I…care about you.” I said, taking another step.  
“My kids only care out of duty. You only care because I’m your paycheck.” He said, with a sigh. I watched his shoulders sag. I took another step getting myself close enough to reach out to him.  
“I would care about you, even if I wasn’t getting paid.” I said, feeling my face blush against the rain.  
“Mads! Look at me! Would I be here if I didn’t care? Would I be in this much distress? I care Mads. Probably much more that I should. Because I have made a career of loving people that I can’t have. It was no different with you.” I said, voice cracking as I was crying freely now.  
He turned to look at me, eyes filled with hurt. I reached out to him, stepping closer once more.  
“If you do this she wins. This will be a message that no one cares, that you didn’t care enough to fight for yourself.” I said, touching his arm and gripping my fingers around his bicep. He turned slowly to face me. He nodded in defeat and stepped slowly back over the railing of the bridge. As his feet hit the road, I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he pulled me to the ground. I don’t know how long we sat shaking, just holding each other on the sidewalk and crying in the rain. “Let’s get you home.” I said, helping him up and to my car.  
“I can’t.” He said, sniffling.  
“Then to my place it is. My roommate is out of town, I’ll make you up a place on the couch.” I said, driving slowly back to my apartment. When I unlocked the door, I felt suddenly self-conscious about my tiny apartment. But I pressed down the feeling and set to work.  
“Mads, go take a hot shower while I dry your clothes. Bryan will kill me if you get sick.” I said, pushing him down the hall.  
I shuffled to and fro making up the couch for him. It seemed weird to think that I was making up a couch bed for an award winning actor. I shrugged, trekking down the hall to toss his sopping wet clothes into the dryer. I peeled mine off and added them to the load, slipping into a large hoodie and jeans. I made my way back towards the living room only to bump into Mads as he was emerging from bathroom. I only had a few seconds to process the expanse of tanned skin and chest hair before he apologized and ducked back into the bathroom. I felt myself blush and smiled to myself as I walked to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water and set two aspirin on the nightstand next to the couch. I heard the dryer ding and retrieved the clothes. I cleared my throat before knocking on the bathroom door.  
“Your clothes are dry.” I murmured as the door cracked opened and his hand reached out to grab his clothes.  
“Thank you.” He said, smiling at me with a corner of his mouth.  
“You’re welcome.” I said returning the smile.  
As I waited for Mads to re-emerge from the bathroom I gathered a few odds and ends. When he exited the bathroom I greeted him with the glass of water and aspirin.  
“Take these.” I said, handing them to him. He smirked at me and took the pills dropping them into his mouth.  
“Drink this.” I said, smirking in return. I handed him the glass and he drank it quickly. He handed the glass back.  
“Thank you.” He said, quietly rubbing his head.  
“You’re welcome.” I said, from the kitchen as I put his glass in the sink. I walked slowly back to the living room.  
“All set?” I asked, rubbing my hands against my thighs.  
“Stay, please?” he asked, in a small voice. I shook my head and smiled. This side of Mads was one that I had never seen. Vulnerability was to be expected after what happened but it was almost unsettling.  
“I’m just going to slip into my pajamas.” I said, thrusting a thumb towards my room. He nodding slipping under the blanket that I had laid out for him. I shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh. This evening had been so draining. I pushed myself off the door and padded towards my closet. I quickly switched out my jeans for leggings. I grabbed my book and a blanket, before padding back out to the living room. Mads was asleep when I returned. I studied him in silence for a moment. I took in the lines of his face, the sharp jut of his cheekbones. Somehow in the dim light he looked so fragile, ethereal almost. I smiled, tiptoeing to the couch and taking a seat on the floor in front of it. I covered my legs cast one more glance at the peaceful figure above me before opening my book.  
The next morning I woke with a start. Sitting up, I realized that I had fallen asleep reading. My book was sprawled next to me on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the table. Above me Mads stirred with a groan. He rolled over and looked at me through one squinted eye.  
“Morning.” I said, with a smile standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
“Stop yelling.” He muttered with another groan. I laughed as I started the coffeepot.  
“I’m not yelling. Now would you like your aspirin with coffee or water?” I asked, tugging down a few mugs.  
“Coffee, please.” He murmured, sitting up to stretch. As he stretched his t-shirt rode up showing just a small strip of his tanned belly. I felt my face heat up and looked away. I pulled the sugar bowl down from the cupboard. I spooned some into my mug and poured the steaming coffee into the mugs. I turned to the fridge and pulled out the cream, stirring it into my cup. When I turned around Mads was seated on the counter smiling at me. He scratched the back of his head absent mindedly as I handed him his mug.  
“Thank you.” He muttered, taking a sip. I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  
“Did you sleep there all night?” He asked, after a moment of silence.  
“Yes, I had only planned to read a few chapters but I guess I was more tired than I thought.” I chuckled, rubbing my neck.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked, nodding his head towards me and taking another sip.  
“What?” I asked, taking a sip of mine as well.  
“Your neck, does it hurt? I can’t imagine sleeping there is that comfortable.” He said, looking up at me with his sepia eyes.  
“True. It’s a little stiff, that’s all.” I said, shrugging.  
“Come here.” He said, patting the stool next to him. I walked slowly over before sitting down.  
“Let me help.” He said, in a hushed voice. Suddenly I felt his coffee warmed hands on the back of my neck, fingers kneading the stiffness away. I felt myself relax against his hands, before sighing deeply.  
“Better?” He asked, applying a bit more pressure. I nodded, with a moan. My eyes sprung open as he chuckled. I pulled away slowly, blushing.  
“Thank you. It feels much better.” I murmured, rubbing my neck where his hands had been.  
There was a long stretched moment of silence between us as we sipped our coffee. I could feel him looking at me. Finally, I looked at him meeting his eye.  
“Can I ask you something?” I muttered, abruptly.  
“You just did.” He teased, smirking at me over his coffee cup. I frowned and pressed forward with my question.  
“Why didn’t you want to go home last night?” I whispered, casting my eyes to focus on the steam wafting off of my coffee.  
“There are too many memories in that place.” He replied, simply. I nodded, understandingly.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
“What makes you think I’m not alright?” He asked, brows knitted together.  
“Let me think. Hmmm, maybe because you were prepared to jump off of a bridge last night?” I said, slightly shrill.  
“I was so drunk.” He chuckled.  
“Mads. I’m being serious.” I sighed, standing up straight.  
“So am I.” He replied, smirking at me. I just sighed and shook my head leaning against the counter once more. Mads leaned in and lifted my chin with his hand.  
“So are you going to ignore your little confession from last night?” He asked, setting his cup beside mine.  
“What confession?” I asked, biting my lip.  
“I think you’re exact words were, ‘I’ve made a career out of loving people that I can’t have.’” He said, with a smirk.  
“To be honest, I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” I said, biting my thumb nail.  
“Why me?” He asked, stepping closer to me.  
“You’re magnetic. I was just drawn to you. I can’t really explain it. The more I got to know you, the harder I fell. You are so full of life and knowledge. And so goddamn beautiful. I couldn’t catch myself.” I sighed, hiding my face in my hands.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, pulling my hands from my face. I pulled my hands away and took a step back, running a hand over my face.  
“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, out and taking my hand. I placed another hand on his.  
“No. It’s not that. It’s just…I…I don’t want to be a rebound. And I really don’t want your decision to be swayed because you feel like you owe me.” I whispered, squeezing his hand. He looked at me slightly confused.  
“What I’m saying is. You’ve been married for 15 years take some time to be single, to heal.” I said gently. He regarded me for a moment before chuckling.  
“A wise sentiment from a beautiful girl.” He said, kissing my knuckles ever so gently.  
“So you understand?” I said, feeling relief wash over me.  
“I do.” He said, patting my hand before letting go. I sighed in relief once more. I finished my coffee and placed my cup in the sink.  
“Don’t think that I’m kicking you out, because you’re welcome to stay as long as you need. But if you want to go to your place and grab some more clothes, you can borrow my car.” I said, stretching in the sunbeam that was streaming between the shade.  
“That would be fantastic.” He murmured, rinsing his cup and placing it next to mine in the sink.  
“My keys are on the hook by the door.” I said, walking down the hall.  
“You’re not coming?” He asked, taking the keys off the hook.  
“I’m going to shower.” I called from the hall.  
“I’ll be back shortly.” He said, as the door opened. I heard the door shut and the car start. I smiled to myself and started the shower. I slipped under the soothing streams of water and sighed as the tension left my body.  
I had just finished getting ready when Mads returned carrying a large suitcase.  
“Moving in?” I teased, pulling on my knit top over my tank top. He chuckled, setting his suitcase down by the end of the couch.  
“Quite possibly.” He replied, with a smile. I picked up my duffle bag and headed towards the door.  
“I’ll be back soon.” I said, lifting my keys of the hook.  
“Where are you going?” He asked, curiously. I turned to face him, blushing. I shifted my weight between my feet a few times.  
“To my ballet class.” I answered, feeling the blush creeping up my neck.  
“You teach?” He asked, crossing his arms. I shook my head.  
“How long have you been dancing?” He asked, taking a seat on the couch.  
“About six years. I’m in the running for a solo in this upcoming showcase that could get me into The National Ballet of Canada Troupe. That’s my ultimate goal. It’s actually why I moved up here. My instructor moved and no one else was willing to take on a 22 year old student. So I followed her.” I gushed, feeling the excitement building in my veins.  
“Well then, good luck.” He murmured, grinning at me.  
“Thank you!” I chirped rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed the door, causing Mads to jump slightly and look up from the script he was perusing.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, immediately sensing my distress. I took a deep breath through my nose trying to hold back the tears. But it was useless soon I was choking on my tears. Mads was quickly pulling me into his arms, against his firm, warm chest. He stroked my head letting me soak his tee with salty tears. He made soft, soothing noises trying to calm me. Finally, when I had managed to gain a bit of control he held me at arms length and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

“What has upset you so?” He asked again. I sniffled once more and a small tear escaped. Mads reached up with a gentle hand and brushed it away.

“She gave…my solo….to…to someone else.” I stuttered between the renewed sobs. He pulled me into his chest again. He kissed my head gently.

“I’m sorry, Ann. I know this meant a great deal to you.” He whispered, nuzzling against my hair. We stood in silence for a moment. I could hear his heart beating, grounding me in the present. I slowly extracted myself from his arms. Giving him a half smile and a shrug.

“I’m friends with a few people on the artistic staff at the National Ballet. I could maybe get you an audition. If you would like that?” He asked, looking at me cautiously. I knew he was analyzing the situations to see if he was crossing any boundaries.

“I don’t think I’m ready to dance in front of the National’s artistic staff.” I murmured, rubbing my upper arms.

“I’ll coach you.” He stated, simply.

“Are you sure?” I asked, looking at him brows knitted in confusion. He chuckled at my expression.

“You don’t think I can do it?” He asked, smirking at me.

“It’s not that.” I said in a hushed voice.

“Then what is it?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“It’s nothing. Nevermind. Are you sure you have time while you’re filming?” I asked, sitting in the small armchair that rested opposite the couch.

“We’ll rehearse nights and weekends. Then when I think you’re ready. I’ll set up an audtion with Peter and Mandy. Besides it’ll take my mind off the divorce. You can get studio time, yes?” He said, pacing the living room. I pondered the offer for a moment, before nodding in silence.

“Fantastic. We’ll start Monday.” He said, giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

I sat for a second trying to figure what just happened. I made a quick list of the things that had happened in my head. Award-winning actor tries to kill himself, said actor moves in and then volunteers to teach me ballet. I had a feeling that things wouldn’t be going back to normal anytime soon. I took a deep breath through my nose and what greeted it was the most pleasant smell.

“Mads, what is that incrediable smell?” I asked, standing up and walked towards the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of cooking you dinner. To thank you for all the kindness you’ve shown me.” He said, as the oven chimed.

“It’s perfectly ok. It’ll be nice to eat something that doesn’t come from a box.” I chuckled, slipping into my room to put some clean clothes. I slid into some jeans and a button down. I was rolling up the sleeves when I saw the table. Mads hads pulled out all the stops. Candles, satin napkins and crystal wine glasses.

“Mads you’ve outdone yourselves. I trust I’m not eating the grocer?” I teased, sitting down in the chair he had pulled out for me.

He chuckled, taking the seat across from me.  I looked over the meal in front of me.

“This looks delicious.” I said, folding my napkin in my lap.

“I hope it doesn’t disapoint.” He murmured, serving me.

“What is it?” I asked, picking up my fork and slicing into it. 

“Lamb chops with a balsamic reduction paired with a 2010 Bordeaux.” He said, taking a bite off his own plate flashing his sharp canines. I smiled taking a bite. It was delicious and bursting with                                                                           flavor.

“Mads this is exquisite.” I praised, taking a sip of the wine. It was fruity and rich, with a strong bouquet. It paired well with the meal. I was so surprised.

“I’m pleased that you like it. I’ve picked up a thing or two from the show.” He replied, slicing of another bite. We ate in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

“So you enjoy Russian literature?” He said, wiping at the corner of his mouth. I nodded, swallowing before answering.

“Yes, how did you know?” I asked, raising a brow.

“This morning I noticed that you were reading a very worn copy of Anna Karenina. Tolstoy is a hefty read. Also, your bookcase is littered with the Russian greats. Rand, Tolstoy, Turgenev and Pushkin.” He said, smiling widely.

“Very observant of you. It was my minor at Brown.” I chuckled, taking another sip of wine.

“You have very mature tastes for 26.” He replied with a half smirk.

“I have been told that before.” I chuckled, putting my hands in my lap.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed off. Embrace it.” He said, smiling at me widely. Once again my gaze was drawn to his teeth.

“I have a question.” He said, standing up and collecting our empty plates.

“Alright.” I said, standing, collecting our glasses and following him to the sink.

“Why did you start dancing?” He asked, returning to the table to collect the dishes.

“It’s going to sound silly.” I replied, turning on the tap.

“I won’t laugh.” He said, joining me at the sink and rolling up his sleeves.

“When I was 18, I had this theory that in a past life I was ballerina.” I said, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. I looked up at him, he smiled at me and pushed some of his silver hair out of his face.

“Because everytime I heard a song. I could imagine it as a ballet. It became such a desperate wish to transform these ideas into reality that I found an adult ballet class. I quickly fell in love.” I said, shrugging.

“That’s no laughing matter.” He said, gently. I smiled up and him widely.

“You wash and I’ll dry.” He murmured, pulling a clean towel from the drawer right of the sink.

“Sounds like a deal.” I said, beginning to wash the plates.

“Why would somebody laugh at that story.” He asked, as he dried the dish meticulously.

“Because of the life I left behind chasing this dream.” I whispered, handing him a plate. He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

“I was on a fast track to becoming a lawyer, top of my class at Brown. I had job offers piling up, some big firms waiting for me after graduation. But when Cecily left I had to follow. Everyone thought I was crazy. But for the first time I was overwhelmingly happy. I was just dancing, but I soon ran out money. That’s when I found the job with the studio. That’s when I met you.” I said, trailing off slightly.

“That’s quite the story, Annie.” He said with a chuckle. I looked up at him with a peculiar grin on my face.

“What?” He asked, looking at me with his strong brow furrowed.

“You called me Annie.” I whispered.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, wiping his hands on the dish towel.

“No, it’s just that no one has ever called me that before.” I said, tucking away a stray hair.

“Really?” He asked, surprised.

“Really.” I replied, laughing at his surpise. Then he laughed, truly laughed. A full bodied laugh. It took my breath away how beautiful he was. He laugh was unexplicably enjoyable to hear. Like well composed music or a choir in perfect harmony. As I watched, I felt something bubble up inside. Out came a laugh, so weight-lifting, so relieving that I smiled. He looked at me as our laughter died, giving me a small smile.

“Du er så dejlig når du griner[1].” He whispered, eyes turning dark and serious. I quickly realized how very close we were to each other and took a weary step back. I cleared my throat, breaking the magic of the moment.

“Should I put on a film?” I asked, wandering from the kitchen over to the shelf that housed my movies.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“I don’t know. Do you have any suggestions?” I asked, without looking away from shelf.

“How about this one?” He said, suddenly right behind me. His tall frame completely shadowed my petite 5’4” frame. He reached out and pulled a DVD from the shelf. I stood perfectly still as he held the movie in front of me to see. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating from his chest and could smell his expensive cologne.

“Taxi Driver?” I felt him nod behind me. “Sounds great to me.” I whispered, as he moved to put the DVD in. I felt like I needed another drink. So I padded to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Mads, would you like a beer?” I called over my shoulder.

“That’d be great.” He said, from the couch. I grabbed two and padded back to the couch. I handed him one and knocked my bottle against his in way of a cheers before popping off the top and taking a gulp. About halfway through the beer. I began to feel the warm buzz of alcohol in my system. The beer and the wine created a pleasant feeling in my veins and I was finally comfortable. My vision was hazy, I glanced at Mads sitting down the couch from me and felt a stupid grin spread on my face. I soon began to doze, then fell into a deep black sleep.

I was woken the next morning by my roommate, Wayne, barging into the room. “Ann!” He shouted in a stage whisper. I stirred and rubbed my eyes.

“ANN!” He hissed louder this time. I rolled over to face him and sat up slowly. My head ached a little but I still managed to return the hiss.

“What?!” I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“Why is that actor boss of yours sleeping on our sofa and why wasn’t I informed that Mr. Sexy would be here?” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

“It’s a very long story…Mr. Sexy? Really? You couldn’t come up with anything better?” I teased, standing up to stretch. I tugged on my robe and walked into the kitchen to start the french press.

“I don’t remember going into my bedroom last night.” I murmured, stifling a yawn.

“You didn’t.” Mads said, sleepily from the couch.

“How…What?” I said, very confused.

“I carried you to bed. I didn’t want you to get another sore neck.” He murmured, groaning as he stretched.

“Well that was very thoughtful, Thank you.” I replied, quietly trying to ignore the burning gaze that my roommate was casting.

“I assume the man that barged in singing showtunes is the roommate you spoke of?” He said, standing up. I noticed he had on a pair of flannel lounge pants and a worn ramones tee.

“Yes, I’m so sorry about that. My name is Wayne.” He said, strutting over to shake Mads hand.

“It’s a pleasure, Wayne.” He said, with a tightlipped grin. I smiled at him, poured him a mug of coffee and walked over to him.

“Just the way you like it.” I said, handing him the mug.

“Thank you, Annie.” He replied, taking a sip. I glanced behind Mads to see Wayne mouthing ‘Annie?’. I glared at him, until I heard Mads clear his throat. I turned my attention back to him.

“I’m going to go for a run.” He murmured, picking up his duffel bag and heading towards the bathroom to change.

As soon as Mads left, Wayne asked for the story again.

“So how did Sugar Daddy end up staying here?” He said, leaning his chin on his hands and batting his eye lashes at me. I sighed and shook my head.

“He tried to kill himself.” I whispered, crossing my arms tightly around my chest.

“What? Why?” He gasped, leaning in closer. I felt my jaw clench in annoyance.

“His wife is leaving him.” I replied, running a hand through my hair.

“Go on.” He muttered, entranced by the gossip.

“I found in him his trailer, drunk and muttering in Danish. I left for about 20 minutes, when I got he was gone. I found standing over the railing of a bridge ready to jump. I persuaded him to get down. He didn’t want to go to his place because there were too many memories. I didn’t want him to be alone after that incident. So he’s been here since and don’t know when he’s leaving.” I said, chewing my lip.

“Does he know how you feel about him?” He asked, turning serious.

“It’s been implied. But I told him to take time to be single and heal.” I whispered, sitting at the bar.

“Girl, you could’ve had him and you go and say that?” He muttered in disbelief.

“He thought it was wise.” I offered with a shrug.

“Whatever. You haven’t even asked how my audition went.” He said, turning the topic back to his favorite subject. Himself.

“How did your audition go, Wayne.” I asked, resting my head on my hand.

“I nailed it. I got the callback and they want me for the part!” He said, excitedly.

“Congratulations!” I said, genuinely excited for him. I pulled him in for a tight hug.

“When do you leave?” I asked, realeasing him.

“Next month. It’s a 8 week run.” He said, looking at me.

“That’s quite a while.” I said, quietly.

“I know, but this could be my big break.” He said, squeezing my hand.

“I’m happy for you. Really. Im just going to miss you.” I said, hugging him again.

“Well don’t start missing me yet. I’ve got another 2 weeks here.” He teased, tugging on a stray piece of my hair. I punched him playfully in the arm and laughed.

 

[1] You are so beautiful when you laugh


	3. Chapter 3

I was greeted bright and early Monday morning by one very angry Bryan.

“What the hell do you call this?!” He hissed, waving a tabloid in my face. I was taken aback but gently took the paper from his hand. I scanned the front page, my stomach twisting with disgust as I read.

The headline read, “Hannibal star gone mental?!”, below lay a detailed account of what had happened at the bridge.

“There must have been someone else there. I was too focused on getting Mads off the edge to notice.” I muttered, looking up Bryan.

“I don’t wanna see anything else like this. Try to keep him under control.” He growled, snatching the paper back and tossing it in the bin. I surpressed a scream, taking a deep breath through my nose and releasing it out my mouth.

“What was that about?” Hugh asked, strolling up beside me. He looked as handsome as ever loose curls dancing across his brow. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stave off a headache.

“Somehow the tabloids got wind of what happened with Mads and Bryan is furious.” I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

“What did happen? You didn’t answer my calls. You ran out of here like a bat out of hell.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Sorry about that my phone died and everything was crazy that I didn’t even charge it until this morning.” I said, mimicing his stance.

“So what happened?” He asked, as keeping step with me as we walked towards wardrobe.

“He hasn’t spoken to you?” I asked, surprised. It was typically hard to get anything done with the two of them goofing off as they usually did. He shook his head.

“Hanne is leaving him. He got the phone call Friday. Which is why he was so upset. Well when I returned to his trailer after speaking with you and Bryan, Mads was gone. I found some Danish scribbling that turned out to be a suicide note. I ran out of here to find him. Eventually I did. He was standing over the railing of the bridge a few miles from here. He was going to jump.” I said, feeling my voice crack. Hugh put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” I whimpered, brushing at the tears that were falling. Hugh pulled me into a hug.

“It’s alright. I know how you feel about him.” He whispered, into my hair. I tensed and pulled away. “How?” I murmured, looking up at him.

“It’s the way you look at him. It’s the same way I look at Claire.” He said, with a small smile.

“You must think I’m pathetic.” I sputtered, embarrassed.

“That’s the last thing that I think of you.” He said, with a small smile. I returned a wobbly smile.

“So how is he holding up?” Hugh asked, as we continued our walk.

“He says he’s fine. But I think it’s affecting him more than he lets on. He listens to yesterday by the Beatles on repeat. Honestly, it’s driving me a little crazy.” I replied, pushing my hands into my pockets.

“Wait? He’s staying with you?” He said, somewhat surprised. I gave him a slow nod.

“He said he couldn’t go back to his place because there were too many memories. So he’s staying at my place while he heals.” I said with a shrug.

“You are a saint.” He muttered. “Not gonna argue with you on that. I have to go run an errand for Bryan. Mads’ call time is noon. Will you talk to him? See if you can see how he is doing?” I asked, flashing him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” He said, smiling at me.

“Thank you! Also give my best to Serena!” I said, rushing off in the other direction. As production finally rolled to a close my nerves began to set in. I had ignored for the most part them as I went through the motions on set. Coffee, scripts and clean-up. But the moment that Bryan yelled ‘cut’ they were back full force like a punch in the face. Mads jogged over looking at me like an excited dog.

“Ready for our lesson?” He asked, smiling at me with his sharp teeth. I nodded, smiling.

“Just let me put my headset back and we can get going.” I said, pointing towards the soundbooth.

“Alright then. I’ll met you by the car.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the car. I smiled and shook my head. I entered the booth and murmured a goodnight to Kyle the AV guy. I tucked my headset and battery pack onto the charger and noticed a small piece of paper with my name on it leaning against it. I picked it up and unfolded it. On the inside it read, “You look beautiful today.” I smiled holding it against me chest. My heart felt full as I walked out to the car. Mads was leaning against it, smoking a cigarette in the biting Fall air.

“Those things will kill you.” I said, unlocking the driver’s side.

“Everybody dies someday.” He said, with a smirk as he dropped the cigarette and stomped it out. He climbed into the car as I started it. I quickly got the heat pumping as I drove out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing with Mads was different. He was coarser, more intense.

“We are going to start with barre exercises. Work your way through the positions, then do it again. Then we will move on.” He said, joining me in front of the bar. I slowly made my way through the positions focusing on my breathing. I watched myself in the mirror, keeping a close peripheral view of Mads. He watched me intently, critiquing silently.

“Good, now will move away from the barre.” He said stepping out into the middle of the dance studio.

“Plie to saute.” He murmured, watching me as he rubbed his chin. I performed the jump and landed with a slight wobble. “Do you know why you lost your balance?” he asked, stepping closer to me. I shook my head, feeling my shoulders slump as he approached.

“You need to hold your core tighter. It is afterall your center off balance.” He murmured, reaching around from behind me and placing a firm hand on my torso. He pulled me up, tall and taught. His hand was warm and his touch sent my skin on edge, pricking up the hairs on my arms and setting a fire in my belly. I looked up at the mirror and found his hazy gaze locked with mine. His hand began to trail up the side of my torso before he picked me up and me spun around. I threw my head back as we twirled, locking eyes with him as he set me down. I stood millimeters from his lips. I could feel the warm puffs of air on my lips, taste the smoky aftertaste of his cigarettes on his breath as it returned to normal. I cleared my throat and dropping my gaze towards my toes, feeling a smile cross my face.

“There’s that smile!” He said, smiling at me widely. I felt myself blush and smile back wider, cheeks pinching with the strain. He cleared his throat and stepped back, dropping his hands from my waste.

“Now let’s go again.” He murmured again, grinning at me. It was in this moment that I knew that I had been worried for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_2 weeks later_

_Early November_

“Promise to skype me everyday.” I said, pulling Wayne into a tight hug.

“I promise.” He said, squeezing my shoulders briefly as we parted.

“I’m proud of you.” I said, trying to fight tears.

“Thanks, Annie.” He teased picking up Mads nickname. I smacked him playfully on the arm.

“Seriously. Thank you for believing in me. My family never did.” He said, genuinely.

“I know the feeling.” I replied, tucking my hands into my pockets. We stood for a few moments as a robotic disembodied voice announced that Wayne’s flight was now boarding. “You better go before your flight leaves without you.” I said, nudging him with my elbow.

“Ok, ok.” He laughed, putting his hands up in defeat. He pecked me on the forehead and slung his bag over his shoulder, running towards his gate. I watched feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Just before he went through security he turned to face me with a shit eating grin and cupped his mouth.

“DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” he shouted, making me laugh. The tears fell as I laughed losing their sting. I wiped my tears away just in time to see him disappear into his gate. I sniffled, composing myself and turning on my heel to go back to the car. When I returned home I closed the door slowly behind me. I took a deep breath through my nose, pushing down another bout of tears.

“Ann?” I heard Mads say coming around the corner.

“Yeah?” I said, hanging my keys on the hook.

“I know it’s been a rough day. Saying goodbye to your friend. So I got pizza and beer. I thought you might need some comfort food.” He said, squeezing my shoulders.

“Thank you.” I said, smiling faintly. He kissed my head and smiled, rushing past me into the living room. I followed him and flopped down onto the couch. He joined me handing me a beer and a plate of pizza. The pizza smelled divine and tasted even better as I took a big bite. I heard Mads laugh as I chewed the pizza.

“What?” I groaned around the mouthful.

“I just never saw such a little woman take such a big bite.” He chuckled, trying to cover his smile with his hand. I smacked him gently.

“Shut up.” I said, swallowing. He took a sip of his beer, smiling around the lip of the bottle. I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. I briefly thought about how I would like to rake my teeth over it. I snapped back into reality, shocked the intensity of the thought. Mads was going on about something, what I didn’t know. His accent made it sound like he had his mouth full. It was oddly comforting to listen to him speak. So that’s what I did. I listened and intently so.


	6. Chapter 6

*Mads' POV*

The next day Ann and I arrived at work at the same time. Gaining looks from the majority of the crew. Hugh sauntered up to me with a grin on his face.

“Good morning you two.” He said with a smirk. Ann immediately blushed at the implication written on Hughs face. I simpled smiled back.

“Good morning, Hugh.” I said, ushering her to go. She turned quickly and scurried towards the sound booth.

“You’re smitten with her.” Hugh said, nudging me with his elbow. I just nodded as watched her scurry into the booth. Nodding hello to everyone she passed.

“She’s a beautiful girl.” Hugh continued, looking up at me.

“Indeed she is a truly beautiful soul, inside and out. And so wise for 29.” I said, looking at Hugh. He smiled at smacked me on the shoulder.

“I had no idea that you were such a sap.” He teased. I shrugged his hand off and flipped him off before heading to wardrobe.

 

*Ann's POV*

When I entered the sound booth, Kyle offered a quick hello. I was attaching my battery back and putting on my head set when Kyle piped up.

“I almost forgot. Someone left this for you, Ann.” He said handing me a cup of coffee. I took the Starbucks cup from him and read the note that was scribbled on the side. ‘to warm your hands like you warm my heart.” I made an ‘aw’ sound and Kyle scoffed.

“I thought it was rather corny.” He murmured.

“Shut up.” I quipped, taking a sip and walking from the booth. I went through the rest of the day with a pep in my step. So much so that Mads took  notice when I dropped off his new copy of an upcoming script.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” He asked, thumbing through the pages.

“Nothing.” I said, sitting across from him.

“Fine don’t tell me.” He muttered, sliding a cigarette from a box. I felt my stomach twist painfully as he placed the cigarette between his lips. The man looked criminally handsome with it dangling there. I tried to keep my train of thought as he lit the cigarette. But the sight of him sitting there in Hannibal’s suit, hair slicked back and a cigarette in his mouth was just to much to take in. I cleared my throat.

“I have to go. I’ll see you later at the studio.” I murmured, rushing from the trailer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! I'm going home this weekend from school and due to the fact that the internet is out there, you lucky dogs are getting your update 2 days early! YAY!!!! I'll probably stick with updating on Fridays from now, so be on the lookout. Enjoy!

“No no no. You’re rushing the music.” He said, pausing the song again. I sighed, sliding to the floor and stretching my legs.

           “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I can’t catch the rhythm.” I murmured, standing once more.

“Dancing should be like making love. Graceful, slow. Full of passion and strength.” He said, dreamily.

“That explains why I can’t catch the rhythm.” I snorted, making my way to the barre, continuing my stretches.

“What do you mean?” He asked, stepping towards me.

“I mean that I don’t have…Uh….much experience in…love making.” I murmured as my face turned bright red.

“You’re kidding. Surely a beautiful woman like yourself…” His words died when he saw me shaking my head.

“Really? I must say I am surprised.” He chuckled, making his way directly in front of me.

“I had few fumbling encounters in my early twenties that let me rather unsatisfied. Besides it’s not like I exactly ooze sexuality.” I scoffed, stretching my shoulders.

“I wouldn’t agree with that.” He said, with a smirk. I blushed and pushed up onto my toes. Suddenly, he was right behind me. I felt his lips brushed the nape of my neck and a shiver ran down my spine.

“You are so beautiful and you don’t even see it.” He whispered, kissing my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the slow burn that he was igniting within me.

I pulled myself away suddenly.

“Mads. Please.” I murmured, fighting the tears that were welling in my eyes.

“Of course. I promised you time. Rehearsal is over for the night.” He said, sounding rather defeated. I frowned, as we drove home in silence. I shut the car off and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Mads murmured, I turned to him.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not that I don’t want that. It’s just that….I’ve been hurt before.” I whispered, reaching out to touch his hand.

“And so have you. I just don’t want whatever we could be to built on that. That’s why you need to take time to heal. Finalize the divorce, take a trip, get your motorcycle back.” I said, squeezing his hand.

“I understand, Annie.” He said, squeezing my hand in return. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

“Can I ask you a question?” He whispered from behind me.

“You just did.” I teased, half-heartedly. I heard him chuckle. I pushed open the door, dropped my keys onto the table and flopped on the couch.

“Alright go on.” I said, pulling my knees against my chest. He nodded, rubbing his chin and setting opposite from me on the couch.

“Why are you so afraid of love?” He asked, looking at me with dark eyes. I was quite for a moment.

“What makes you think that I’m afraid?” I whispered, trying to smile.

“I can see it in your eyes. Whenever you start to fall, I see you shut it off. Something like sadness finds its way into your eyes.” He said, reaching over to brush my cheek. At his touch my eyes fell closed and I sighed.

“Remember when I said that I had made a career out of falling in love with people that I can’t have.”  I asked, wiping a tear away with my sleeve. He nodded, signaling for me to continue.

“When I was 19, fresh on the college scene. I fell in love with a teachers aid at Brown. A married one at that. I knew that I shouldn’t and that teacher-student relationships were forbidden but I still fell. It didn’t end well. He told me that I sick, that I thrived on the chase, on the destruction that I caused. During those years were a few terrible encounters with frat boys and after that I just felt like I wasn’t worthy of something so incredibly beautiful as love.” I said, in full tears now. Mads said nothing for a moment. I felt the couch shift and his arm drape around me.

“I assure you, that you had nothing to do with destruction of my marriage. If I look back at it I should have seen this. I had been away longer, more preoccupied when I returned. I believe I even met her new boy toy last christmas. He’s a friend of our daughters you know. Apparently my Viola is quite upset about that.” He said, with a chuckle. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

“I’ve never heard you talk about your kids.” I whispered, snuggling against his shoulder.

“Viola and Carl.” He said, before dropping a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the tender gesture.

“How old are they?” I whispered.

“Viola is 19 and Carl is 14.” He said, smiling as he began to ramble about his children. He paused and looked down at me looking at him.

“What?” He asked, brushing a piece of hair from my face.

“Do you ever think that you’d want more kids?” I whispered, looking at him shyly.

“Hanne never wanted more than the two. I think it’d be great to have a few little ones running about. If I found the right person. Yes.” He said, with his signature crooked smile. I returned it with a small one.

“What about you? Do you want kids?” He asked, pulling his arm a little tighter around me. I leaned back against his arm and laid my legs across his lap.

“I’ve always wanted kids. Since I was about 12, actually.” I said, with another small sniffle.

“What’s stopping you?” He asked, looked at me with a such intensity that I felt my mouth go dry.

“Lots of things. I’m honestly starting to believe that’ll it will never happen.” I said, voice fading.

“Stop thinking like that! You’re young! Anything can happen.” He said, happily shaking me with joy.

“I’m not that young. I’ll be thirty next year and everything is downhill from there.” I said, feeling the tears building again.

“Please don’t be sad. I’m from the Happiest Country in the World and you’re making me sad. Please.” He said, voice turning to a whisper. “[1]Smil. Vær så venlig. Smil. Det gør ondt mit hjerte, når du er du trist.” He murmured, thumbing away the tears. I smiled as I began to laugh through the tears.

“I love it when you speak Danish. I don’t understand any of it but I love it.” I said, wiping the tears away. He kissed me on the cheek and began to ramble in Danish and tickling my sides. I screamed with laughter batting at him with my hands. I finally grabbed his hands, running my fingertips over his knuckles and the lines of his palm.

“[2]Du er min kommende kone.” He whispered, lifting my hands to his lips and kissing them gently.

“What does that mean?” I whispered,watching as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

“It’s not important now.” He said, kissing my temple. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I quickly fell asleep that way. Hands interlaced and head on his shoulder, snuggled up to him.

 

[1] Smile. Please. Smile. It hurts my heart when you are sad.

[2] You are my future wife


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime during the night, Mads and I had shifted positions because I woke up with my head on his chest, my body pressed tightly against his. I squinted, blinked and then looked up at him. I smiled, before resting my head on his chest once again. I could his heart beating strong and steady. I felt him stir beneath me.

“Good morning.” He murmured, kissing me on the head. I looked up at him and smiled.

“Morning.” I whispered, feeling my heart swell. He smiled back at me widely.

“Would you like some breakfast?” I asked, breaking the moment. He nodded, as I climbed over him and padded to the kitchen. I set to work cooking breakfast as Mads put the coffee on. We worked in comfortable silence, nothing but the sound of pan snapping and the coffee garbling.

“What’s your call time today?” I asked, sipping from the mug he’d set in front of me. He sat across from me.

“Noon. You are due in at 9 right?” He asked, drinking his coffee. I nodded, setting my mug down.

“I better get ready. I don’t wanna be late.” I said, looking at the clock above the stove. I picked up my mug and scurried to my bedroom. 15 minutes later I exited to find a note on the counter, letting me know that Mads was out for a run. I smiled at the thoughtful gesture, before grabbing my keys and heading to the studio lot.

I clicked the lock on my car and headed inside. I made my way to the soundbooth. Excited to see if another gift had been left for me. Over the past months, there had been several little gifts left for me.Coffee, flowers, notes and candy. I had my suspicions that it was Mads though he never let on that it was. I put on my headset and pack, just as I was about to leave Kyle spoke up and handed me a long velvet covered box. I felt my stomach turn as I opened the box. Nestled inside was a beautiful gold bracelet decorated with glittering diamonds. This was too much. Just way to much. I marched out of the booth, box tucked into my coat pocket. As soon as I laid eyes on Mads I stomped up to him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” I hissed.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, clearly confused. But it didn’t matter I was angry and on a rampage.

“The notes and the coffee and the flowers were all sweet, but this is were I draw the line. This is just too much!” I rambled as my voice climbed in volume.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Annie.” He said, looking at me with his soft sepia eyes.

“This is what I’m talking about.” I shouted, pulling the box out of my pocket and popping it open.

“I didn’t buy that for you, Annie.” He whispered, putting a soft hand on my shoulder.

“The flowers, the notes, the candy?” I asked, softly. He shook is head gently.

“Well then who did?” I muttered, looking down at the bracelet again. I heard someone clear their throat. I lifted my gaze in the general direction.

“I-I bought it for you, Ann.” Julian, a fellow from craft services said nervously. I smiled at him.

“Oh. Thank you, Julian. It was very thoughtful. But this is just too much. I can’t accept it.” I said, trying to hand it back to him.

“NO!” He said, rather forcefully causing me to step back into Mads reach.

“I’m sorry. I just-I want you to keep it. And for you to maybe go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” He asked, fiddling with his hands.  I glanced over my shoulder at Mads, who nodded at me.

“Alright. I’ll go out with you tomorrow. I said,  smiling at him gently.As soon as the words were out of my mouth he smiled widely.

“GET BACK TO WORK!” bellowed Bryan as he walked past. Julian turned quickly on his heel and scurried away. I turned to Mads, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” I murmured, looking at my feet.

“It’s fine, Annie.” He said, patting my cheek.

“Are you OK with me going out with him?” I asked, looking up and searching his face.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Go have fun with him.” He said, kissing my head before striding off to his trailer. Leaving me standing alone in the middle of the set.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you’re telling me that you’ve been getting these little gifts for months and you thought they were from Mads, but there actually from a PA named Julian?” Wayne said, rubbing his eyes. I nodded at the computer screen.

“He asked me out. After he gave me a gold bracelet.” I said shaking my wrist in front of the camera.

“That looks expensive.” He said, leaning closer to the screen.

“I’m sure it is.” I said, running my fingers over it.

“So what did you say?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“About what?” I asked, mimicing his posture.

“The date! And more importantly what did Mads say?” He asked, smirking at me.

“I said yes. Mads told me to go.” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

“That never means that they acutally what you to go.” He groaned at my lack of knowledge.

“I already told him that I would go. So I’m going.” I whispered, biting at my nail.

“Whatever. I gotta go. I love you.” He said, blowing me a kiss before signing off. I shut my laptop gently. I pulled my legs close to my chest, feeling utterly hopeless and confused about this whole ordeal. I slid underneath my covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty apartment. _Mads must have had an early call time this morning._ I thought to myself on the way to the shower. I got to the set around 7:30, I smiled at Kyle and waved to Julian as I passed him on my way to wardrobe. I pushed open the door to the massive trailer that housed the beautiful clothes from the show.

“Hello?” I called, searching for Serene amisdt the racks upon racks of clothing.

“I’m in Hannibal’s section.” I heard a voice call. I spotted a rack of immaculate suits and raced towards them.

“Ann! What brings you to my humble domain?” Serena teased, sorting throught the suits. I ran my fingers over the lapel of a plaid suit jacket and smiled.

“I blame you for making Mads so handsome in character.” I murmured, stroking over the many fobbish suits that he had donned as Hannibal.

“Well sweetie, that tis my job.” She replied, stepping back and crossing her arms.

“Speaking of jobs. Why aren’t you doing yours?” She asked, with a smirk.

“I need outfit advice.” I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

“Say no more. Pictures?” She said, stepping close to me as I pulled out my phone. We spent a good twenty minutes picking out the perfect date outfit.

“You’re going to look beautiful. Mads will be stunned.” She said, clapping her hands.

“Oh, I’m not going out with Mads. I’m going out with Julian.” I said, biting my lip.

“Doesn’t mean Mads still won’t be stunned.” She murmured, with a smile. I thanked her and headed back onto the set. I smiled at Hugh as I passed and made my way to Mads trailer.

“Want some lunch?” I asked, catching him off guard slightly causing him to jump a bit. He turned to me and shrugged.

“I’ll get you some of those miniture steak and cheeses that you like so much.” I said, intincing him. He nodded, peeling off  his bloodstained shirt in the toasty trailer. I hopped down out of the trailer and made my way towards craft services. Once there I picked up a plate and began loading it with Mads favorite treats.

“Hi Ann.” Julian said, from my left.

“Hi, Julian.” I said, casting him a sideways glance.

“I was thinking that I’d pick you up around 7:00- if that’s alright with you.” He finished, making sure that he wasn’t too forward.

“That sounds fine. I’ll text you my address. I gotta get this food to Mads. I’ll see you later, ok.” I said, with a small smile. I gave him a small wave and walked back to Mads trailer. I heard the shower running when I returned, so I set the plate on the table and left to run some errands.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mads, Julian will be here any minute. Do I look okay?” I asked, stepping into the living room. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and began to put my earrings on.

“You can’t wear that.” He said with a frown on his face.

“Why not?” I asked, putting on my second earring.

“You don’t want him to think you are easy do you?” He said, in an almost teasing manner.

“Why in the world would you say that to me?” I asked, feeling anger rise in my chest.

“I’m trying to protect you.” He murmured, peeling the label from his beer.

“Mads, If you don’t want me to go. Just come out and say it.” I said, feeling a blush creep into my face.

“FINE, I DON’T WANT YOU TO GO!” He bellowed, standing up quickly.

“IF YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO GO THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” I screamed back.

“I was trying to give you the space you wanted. But I don’t want space. I want you.” He said, anger fading from his eyes.

“I can’t cancel now.” I muttered, grabbing my jacket and purse.

“Something about him doesn’t set right with me, Annie.” He said, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I pulled away as I saw a pair of headlights through the window.

“He’s here.” I said, turning away. I shrugged my jacket on and headed towards the door.

“I forbid you to go.” He said firmly stepping in front of me.

“Mads, please move.” I said, exasperated with the situation.

“No.” He said, crossing his arms.

“You are not my father and your not my boyfriend. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!” I shouted, growing angerer by the minute. “I want you gone when I get back.” I said, pushing around him and slamming the door behind me.

I climbed into the car and slammed the car door hard.

“Is everything all right, Ann?” Julian asked, looking concerned.

“Everything’s fine.” I muttered, clicking my seatbelt into place.

“Are you sure?” He pressed, as we backed out of the drive.

“Yes, I’m sure.” I snapped. I immediately felt terrible.

“I’m sorry, Julian. I got in a fight with Mads and I’m still cooling off.” I said, feeling tears falling.

“I’m sorry.” He said, putting a his hand on mine. I sniffled a bit and laughed.

“I’m acting silly.” I chuckled, wiping gently at the tears under my eyes.

“It’s ok.” He replied, quietly.

We drove in silence to the restaurant. He held the door open for me when we entered the building.

“Welcome to En Fleurs. Do you have a reservation?” The blonde server asked in a perky voice.

“Yes, Reservation for 2. McCall.” Julian said, placing his hand on my back and ushering me forward after the matre’de. She seated us at a cozy table in the back of the restaurant.

“I hope you like French food.” Julian said, after ordering us a bottle of wine.

“I do.” I said, smiling faintly. He returned the smile and perused the menu. I glanced over mine, not feeling like I could stomach anything. But in the end I ordered Parsnip Remoulade.

“This is delicious wine.” I said, sipping slowly and savoring the body.

“Good to know I picked well.” He replied, lifting his glasses to cheers with mine. I clinked my glass with his and took a small sip.

“This is delicious. Is it a bordouex?” I asked, setting the glass on the table.

“Yes. How did you know.” He asked, setting his down as well.

“Mads introduced me to it a few months back.” I said, tucking my napkin into my lap.

“Oh, so you and Mads are close?” He asked, tightly.

“I would say we are closer then most. He’s a great guy.” I said, smiling. He gave me a rather tight lipped smile in return but I ignored it as the waiter brougt a basket of breadsticks to the table.

“So tell me about some of your hobbies?” He asked, before taking a bit of his breadsticks. I broke off a few pieces and nibbled on a piece.

“I dance.” I murmured, sipping my wine again.

“What kind of dance?” He asked, mimicking my wine sipping.

“Ballet. Mads is actaully training me.” I said, almost bragging.

“Oh really?” He asked, sounding rather unamused.

“Yes. He was a ballet dancer before he was an actor. He danced with a Danish and Swedish Troupe.” I said, just as our entrées came out. We ate in relative silence.

“So Julian. Tell me about yourself?” I asked, as the waiter took our plates away.

“Not much to tell. I was born and raised in Toronto. Went to school in the area and then got the job with crafts services 5 years ago. Been at it ever since.” He said, paying the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> This next chapter contains an assault scene. I just want you to be aware. It isn't extremely graphic, but go into this chapter with the knowledge that this is something that happens and its vital to the plot.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner we strolled around a bit just chatting about this and that. Finally when the cold became too much I asked him to drive me home. We walked in silence back to his car. He opened the door the door for me and I climbed in.

We drove in silence for a while when suddenly, Julian pulled over and put the care in park.

“I had a really good time tonight.” He said, turning to face me.

“It was nice.” I murmured, fiddling with the hem of dress. With that sentence he leaned over and tried to kiss me. I turned away gently and looked out the window.

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on Mads?” He said, sounding slightly angry.

“I’m just afraid that I ruined everything.” I whispered, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

“SHUT UP!” He shouted, hitting the steering hard with the palms of his hands. I jumped and turned in my seat.

“YOU TALKED ABOUT HIM ALL THROUGH DINNER AND YOU STILL WON’T SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!” He shouted turning towards me. I stared at him, silently shocked by the outburst. We regarded each other for a moment, before he lunged across the car. I felt his hand around my throat as he tried to press his lips against mine. I screamed and felt his hand tighten. Suddenly, I was very aware of his other hand making it’s way up my thigh. I tried to push his hand away but he hit my hard across the face. I felt the sting and tears welled up in my eyes.

“NO! Please don’t do this.” I cried, pleaded with him.

“You owe me you little bitch.” He spat, shoving my dress up towards my waist. I stretched my hand towards the floorboard grasping for something, anything that could help me get free. My fingers finally closed around my bag and I swong it with all my might hitting him straight in the temple. I fumbled as I pulled my mace out of my purse. I sprayed it in his eyes just as he tried to grab me again.

“Fuck!” He cried, grabbing his eyes in pain. I pushed myself away from him falling out of the car. I scrambled away.

“You owe me. You owe me!” He whined, pointing at my wrist blindly.

“Because of this?” I asked, ripping the bracelet from my wrist. I threw it hard into his face and ran towards home. When I reached my door, I was out of breath and frozen to the core. My fingers stumbled across my keys as I quickly checked over my shoulder. When I saw that there was no one there I jammed my key into the lock and pushed through the door. I slammed it shut behind me, clicking the lock and the deadbolt into place. For a split second I hoped that Mads had gone against my wishes and stayed. But as I looked around there was no sign of him. Emotions warred inside me fear, anger and sadness. I finally busted at the seams, sliding down the door, I rested my head on my knees and sobbed. I eventually made my way to the bathroom, wear I slowly stripped my clothes off and climbed into the shower and tried to scrub the feeling of Julians violation away. The steam poured out of the shower as I shut off the tap and climbed out. I dared myself to stand in front of the mirror, accessing the damage. The bruises were indisputeable against my livid pink skin. I gently skimmed my fingers over the fingerprint shaped marks that had formed on my thigh. My eyes continued to travel upwards as they filled with tears. A dark ring was prominent around my neck. I touched it gently, unbelieving. Finally, I stood eye to eye with my reflection. An ugly purple bruise was blossoming around my left eye and temple. I felt my lip tremble as the tears came again. I pulled a towel tightly around me and padded quickly to my room. There I pulled all the shades and shrowded myself in one of Mads t-shirts that had somehow gotten in my laundry. I curled into a ball, still sniffling as I drifted off to sleep.

The bruises only looked harsher by the morning light. I decided that no amount of makeup would cover it. Because makeup cant soothe the violation that I felt inside. I had no real yearning to confront Julian or the rest of the crew, especially Mads. I wasn’t ready to face him after what had happened and above all after finding out first hand that his hunch about Julian was correct. I called in sick, pulled the rest of the curtains around the apartment and went back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

*Mads's POV*

“Hello?” I called, popping my head into the wardrobe trailer.

“I’m in the back. Be out in a second. Come on in!” I heard muffled from the distance.

“Dr. Lecter what can I do you for? New suit?” Serena teased, carrying an armful of plaid shirts that I assumed were for Hugh.

“I was wondering if you had heard from Ann recently. She hasn’t been into work and I beginning to worry.” I murmured, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I haven’t. I do know that she went out with Julian fella from the craft department. Come to think of it. I don’t believe I’ve seen him around recently either. Maybe that could explain it?” She said, looking through the shirts. At that implecation, I felt a surge of jealousy punch me in the stomach. I took a breath.

“I know she went out with Julian. We had a fight about it which is how I came about sleeping on the couch in Hugh’s hotel room.” I muttered, running a hand over my face. When I opened my eyes. Serena’s gaze was planted firmly on me.

“You got in a fight?” She asked, cautiously. I nodded in reply.

“Honey, If you like Ann as much as everyone thinks you do. You better get your hine-y over to her apartment and apologize. I don’t care if you were right or wrong. Just get her back.” She said, smiling at me. I returned it and rushed out of props. The final scenes of the day crawled by as I worried over my future apology. As soon as Bryan called cut I rushed off set, I hailed a taxi and set off towards Ann's apartment.

 

~~~~******~~~~

Ann's POV

When I heard a knock on my door. My first thought was to ignore whoever it was until they left. But when they didn’t leave after 15 minutes, I rolled out of bed and tugged a scarf around my neck to hide the bruises that were just now starting to yellow around the edges. I opened the door and was surprised to find Mads on the other side.

“I’m sorry.” He said, without looking up from his hands. He looked up at me and I watched as he registered the mark on face. I instinctly reached to cover it but he grabbed my hand stopping me. He stepped closer, brushing the hair from my face then lifting chin up so he could have a better look. I watched his jaw tighten as he examined the bruise.

“Did he do this too you.” He asked, in a tight voice. I cast my eyes down to my hands.

“Did HE do this to you.” He asked again, firmer this time. Once again I didn’t answer. He looked me over and registered the scarf. He reached slowly undoing the scarf. I closed my eyes against the tears as the scarf left my neck. He ran his hand tenderly over the bruises that necklaced my throat. He dropped his hand back to his side and clenched it into a fist. I fell into his chest, clinging to his strong frame as the sobs shook me.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You were right. I should’ve have listened to you.” I murmured, through the hiccuping sobs. He strong arms enclosed me and I felt safe for the first time since the incident.

“Shhh. It’s all right, Annie.” He whispered, kissing my head. I held onto him tighter, as the tears finished.

“Let’s go inside and get you a cup of tea.” He suggested, keeping a reassuring arm around my shoulder. He walked me inside and set me at the corner, as he began readying the tea.

“Have you contacted the police?” He asked, setting a steaming mug in from of me. I shook my head no as I blew on the cup to cool it.

“You need to do that now. Report him and get a restraining order. Because he comes near you again, I’ll kill him.” He said, looking me directly in the eye.

“Ok. I’ll call.” I sighed, setting down my cup.

When I hung up with officers, I heard Mads on the phone in another room. I followed the sound of his voice. I found him pacing in the kitchen, on the phone with whom I gathered was Bryan.

“Do you even check these people out before they are hired? He tried to rape and violently assaulted your head PA. Is that how you want to run this operation? I want him fired officially. I want him restricted from the area and a formal restraining order from you or the production company filed against him. Got it? Yes. Thank you.” He said, hanging up.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” I murmured, from the living room.

“Yes, I did.” He said, kissing my head.

“Thank you.” I whispered, into his shirt as I hugged him tightly again.

“You’re welcome.” He replied in a soft voice. He let go of me and I sat on the couch, patting the spot next to me. He sat down next to me and I snuggled into his side.

“What did the police say?” He asked, running his fingers through my har.

“They have to process the paper work. But I need to go down to precinct tomorrow to sign the restraining order and have them document the bruises for evidence.” I said, interlacing my fingers with his.

“I just want you to be safe.” He said, smiling at me.

“I know.” I said smiling back. A silence blanketed us and we just held each other.

“I missed you.” I murmured, kissing his hand.

“I missed you too.” He replied, gently.

“Are you hungry? I’ll make us something to eat.” I said, standing up and stretching.

“I could eat.” He said, following me to the kitchen. We fell easily back into the routine that we had made and everything seemed well once more.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I got up early and headed to the set. As I was leaving I smiled at the sight of Mads sleeping form resting peacefully on the couch. I quietly made my way out and started the car.

The next few days went by in considerably peace, until one afternon I heard Bryan screaming. I rushed out of the sound booth to see what was the matter.

                        “You!” He boomed, pointing a finger at me.

                        “Where is he?” He screamed, getting in my face.

“Mr. Fuller unless you tell me who you’re looking for I can’t help you.” I replied, calmly.

                          “Mads. Where is he? Because he certainly isn’t here. Fuck. Doesn’t anybody know that we have a schedule to keep to?” He screamed at the crew. My stomach felt queasy.

“He missed his call time?” I asked, looking at my watch. It was 1:00, His call time had been 10:30. Something wasn’t right.

“I’ll run home and check on him.” I said, grabbing my jacket that was hanging on the nearby coatrack. I tossed my mic and battery pack to Hugh and ran out the door.

I flew through the door, expecting the worse. But instead found nothing. I heard a groan and ran to the bathroom. Mads was slumped on the floor, an empty pill bottle lay next to him. I felt my blood run cold. He was unconcious and clammy. My fumbled to pull out my phone as my I tried to dial 911. The numbers blurred together through the tears but finally I dialed them.

                                 “911 what is your emergency?”  A woman’s voice came clearly over the line.

“Help. He’s tried to kill himself. Please send help.” I cried, my voice cracking over the line.

                                 “Ma’am, Please calm down. Do you know how he tried to kill himself?” She asked, I could hear typing furiously in the background.

“Acetaminophen. He took a bunch of acetaminophen.” I said, punctuating the sentence with a hiccup.

                                 “What is the dosage and do you know about how much was left in the bottle?” she asked, once again. I swiped the tears away viciously.

“There was about ½ of the bottle left if I remember correctly. The dosage is 500 milligrams.” I replied as I looked at the bottle.

                                  “Last question Ma’am. You’re doing a real fine job. What is your relationship to the patient?” She asked. With that question I froze. What were we? Friends, Coworkers, Future Lovers?

                                   “Ma’am are you still there. An ambulance has been dispatched and it on the way. What is your relationship?” She asked again.

“I-I don’t know.” I stuttered, the line went dead by my doing or hers. I don’t know. What I did know was that I curled up next to Mads, wrapped my arms tightly around him and held on. When the paramedics arrived the had to pry me off of him sobbing. I called Hugh as the ambulance pulled away.

              “Ann. What’s going on Bryan is going bloody mad!” He said, when he answered the phone.

“He’s on the way to the hostipal. Pick me up?” I asked, voice cracking as I spoke.

              “I’ll be right there.” He said, tightly. I waited outside, tears still falling hot against my cold cheeks. Hugh pulled up 10 minutes later. I climbed in the passanger seat quietly.

               “I brought you this.” Hugh said, tossing me a bag from props.

“Bedelia’s wedding ring?” I asked, wiping away the last of the tears.

                “No, for the time being it’s your wedding ring. They aren’t going to let you in to see him unless you are his wife.” He said, pulling onto the freeway.

“Thank you.” I murmured, sliding the ring onto my finger.

                 “What do you think happened to set him over the edge?” Hugh asked, as he pulled off the freeway and turned towards the hospital.

“I have no idea. I couldn’t think of anything but him.” I said, wringing my hands together. Finally we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Before Hugh even had the car in park, I hand flung the door open and was running inside.

                  “A man was brought in not long ago. He overdosed on some pills. I need to see him, please.” I said, in a hurried frantic voice.

                 “What is your relationship to this patient?” The receptionist asked.

“I’m his wife.” I replied, the lie not sounding unbelieveable coming from my lips.

                   “He’s in Emergency room 3. But I suggest that you wait-“ Her voice died as I ran around the corner towards the emergency rooms. I skidded to a halt in front of the window into Emergency room 3. The sight before had me instanteniosly in tears. He had a tube down his throat and his stomach was being pumped. He was surrounded by a doctors and nurses, machines were whirring and beeping. He looked pale and unresponsive. I felt myself grow sick at the sight. I staggered towards the waiting room. Thankfully, a nurse saw me teetering and came alongside me to steady me and help to the waiting from where she handed me off to Hugh. I was in tears again as I clung to Hugh. He sat us down in two secluded seats and rocked me back and forth to soothe me. Eventually my sobs stilled to hiccups. I sat up, wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

               “Are you alright?” Hugh asked, putting a hand on my leg. I nodded, as my breathing returned to normal.

               “Would you like a cup of tea? I can run to the cafeteria?” He asked, giving me a small smile.

 “That would be lovely.” I whispered. He gave me a small kiss on the head and walked towards the elevators. Just as Hugh disappeared behind the elevator door, a doctor appeared and brought me to Mads room.

                 “He’s stable now. We thoroughly pumped his stomach. Thankfully, you found him early enough that this overdose did very minimal damage. Had he been found this evening the outcome may have been entirely different. After we pumped his stomach and we gave him an Acetylcysteine, which is an antidote. This has counteracted any liver damage that may have otherwise occurred. But he is really lucky that you found him when you did. He isn’t awake at the moment but you are more than welcome to go in and sit with him.” The doctor said, giving me a hopeful smile. I walked into the room quietly as the nurse was checking the IV bags. Before she left she turned to me.

                 “Can I get you anything?” She asked, smiling at me.

“Will you tell the gentleman that I came in with that I’m with my husband.” I asked, she nodded and padded down the hall. I turned my attention back to Mads. His color was more or less back to normal. He was no longer clammy, he looked peaceful. I felt a flood of relief. I pulled the chair up to the bed and took his hand in mine. Somewhere between the time that I sat down and the time that Mads woke, I dozed up. I woke up to Mads shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Finally my visioned focused and a smiling Mads appeared.

“You’re awake!” I gasped in a whisper. I kissed his knuckles repeatedly, feeling tears of relief prick my eyes. He chuckled at my excitement.

         “Happy to see me?” He teased, smirking at me.

“Of course I am.” I whispered, as he gently wiped a tear away. I squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled again and looked at our hands. He ran his thumb over the ring that was nestled on my finger.

          “What’s this?” He asked, brows knitted in confusion.

“Oh, Hugh’s idea. He borrowed it from props. He figured they wouldn’t let me in if I wasn’t family.” I said, looking at my hand against the light. The ring glinted prettily.

          “So you’re my wife now?” He asked, looking at me shyly.

“You don’t mind do you?” I asked, biting my lips.

          “I actually think that Ann Mikkelsen has a nice ring to it.” He replied, pushing himself up in bed. He groaned, slightly.

“Careful.” I murmured, standing up to fix his pillows behind him.

          “I’m alright.” He prostested, hands up in defiance.

“Are you sure?” I whispered, taking his hand again. He pulled his hand away and patted the bed next to him. I climbed in next to him gently. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

         “I received a text message from Hanne. She wants to speed up the divorce process and needs me to come to Copenhagen to sign the papers. I overreacted.” He said, rubbing my arm.

“A text? That would be upsetting.” I said, closing my eyes. He kissed my head. We relaxed in silence for a few moments before I had an idea.

“You know, Thanksgiving is in 2 weeks. We’ll have the week off from filming. I’m not going home and Wayne won’t be around. If you want, I’ll go with you. Moral support.” I said, looking up at him.

             “You would do that?” He asked, looking down at me. I nodded, smiling at him.

             “Thank you.” He said, smiling at me.

“On 2 conditions.” I said, rolling from the bed.

             “Those conditions would be?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“1. You promise to talk to therapist when you are released. 2. You promise never to do this to me again.” I said, turning very, very serious. He regarded me for a moment, before nodding.

              “I accept your terms.” He replied, reaching out to take my hand. I took his hand lacing my fingers with his.

“Thank you.” I said, kissing his knuckles again.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Mads was cleared for release. After a small celebratory breakfast in the hospital’s cafeteria, I called Hugh to come pick us up. Mads and I were waiting for the elevator, when to our surprise the doors opened to reveal Hugh.

              “Have you seen this?” He asked, thrusting a newspaper my way. I looked up at Mads and took the paper as I quickly scanned the headline.

“Shit.” I murmured, handing the paper to Mads. “Bryan is furious assume?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

              “Hit the nail on the head.” Hugh replied, running a hand through his curls.

       “How did this happen?” Mads asked, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it into the nearest waste bin.

“One of the staff here probably they’d make a quick buck by selling the story.” I replied, taking a deep breath.

              “However it happened. This public has gotten wind that you are going to be released today, the entrance is mobbed by media and fans alike.” Hugh said, sounding slightly shaken.

“How are we going to get out of here?” I asked, looking from Hugh to Mads. They both shrugged at me. “Wait here.” I ordered, marching off to the nurses station. There I found the nurse that had been so kind and helpful the day before.

                         “Can I help you?” She asked, smiling brightly at me.

“Is there a more private way out the hospital?” I asked, resting my hands on the cold counter. She gave me a confused look.

“You see, my husband is an actor and somehow the media got wind that he is here and going to be released today. I have been informed by his costar that main entrance is absolutely mobbed. We’d like to get out here as quietly as possible. Is there any way you could help us?” I asked, hoping that I looked as desperate as I felt. She looked around before leaning in and whispering to me.

                         “My fiance, Ellis, is an EMT. The ambulance entrance is around the back. If you wanna have you’re friend meet him out back. I’ll have him drive them home. Would that work?” She asked, sounding a bit excited.

“That sounds perfect.” I replied, giving her a big smile. I quickly rushed off to find Mads and Hugh exactly where I had left them. “Hugh, Give me your keys.” I said, extending my hand.

                 “What? Why?” He asked, sounding very confused.

“It’s all part of the plan trust me.” I said, making a grabbing motion for his keys. He quickly dropped them in my hands and I shoved them into my pocket. “Follow me.” I ordered once more heading back towards the nurses station. “Hugh where did you park?” I asked, turning to him. He thought for a moment before handing me his parking voucher. “Great. Susan’s fiance is going to follow me in a ambulance that you two will be inside.” I said, looking up at both of them.

                “How are you getting out?” Hugh asked, brows furrowed.

“I can push my way through that crowd without being noticed. Remember, I’m not famous.” I teased, tossing Hugh’s keys up and catching them as I turned on my heel and headed back towards the elevator.

Once on the main floor, I was blinded by the flashbulbs of the paparazzi’s cameras. I quickly pushed my way through the door and smiled as the crowd groaned in anti-climax. They parted like the red sea for me to get through, as I cleared the curb they crowded around the door again. I shrugged and jogged towards the parking lot. I found Hugh’s car easily, manuevuring it swiftly to the designated meeting place. There the ambulance followed me back to my apartment. When we arrived, I climbed out of Hugh’s car and thanked Ellis profusely.

“Thank you so much.” I said, shaking his hand.

                     “No problem. It was an honor really. I’m a huge fan of the show.” He replied, giving me a shit eating grin. Mads and Hugh climbed from the back of ambulance and thanked Ellis in turn. “Can I get a picture?” Ellis asked, quietly. Mads and Hugh looked at each other and nodded. “Sweet! Do you mind?” He asked, handing me his phone. I shook my head as I was hit by a realization. This would happen all the time if I entered a relationship with Mads. I would turn into a photographer. I pushed the thought from my head and snapped the pic.

“There you are, Ellis. Once again, thank you. You saved us a lot of headaches.” I said, smiling at him. He nodded and climbed back into his ambulance.  

We waved as he drove away. Once he was out of sight I quickly unlocked the door.

“Are you staying for dinner Hugh?” I asked, stepping inside.

                 “Why not? It’ll be better than eating room service alone.” He murmured, following us inside.

“What do you guys feel like?” I asked, picking up my phone. I had a voicemail notification so I stepped to the side to listen to it. I heard Mads mumble something about Chinese before shuffling off to the shower. The robotic voice finished speaking and then played my message.

                                     “Hello Miss. Burrows. This is Officer Jamis from the 54 division. I was just calling to confirm that you still wanted to file a restraining order against one Julian Hessletin. If you want to move forward with this, I’ll need you to drop by and sign it by 6 tonight. Thank you and have a nice day.” The phone beeped when the recording was over. I clicked my phone off and grabbed my keys off the hook, heading for the door.

                 “Where are you going?” Hugh asked, looking up from the couch.

“I have to go sign the restraining order so the police can file it. I’ll pick up some dinner while I’m out. Mads you’re getting chicken soup. The doctor said nothing to difficult to disgest for a week. ” I said, closing the door behind me.

When I arrived at the precinct there were just a few cops milling about. I recognized the young man at the desk as Officer Jamis, the man that I had talked to when filling out my intinial report.

                       “Ah, Miss. Burrows, I see you got my message. I’ve got your file right here, ready to go.” He said, flopping open the folder on the desk. He handed me a pen and smiled. “Sign here. Initial there and we are good to go.” He said, tucking the folder into a manila envelope and setting it in his ready to file stack.

“Thank you. Um…. Have you heard anything about where he might be?” I asked, before I left.

“No ma’am. I’m sorry. He seems to be laying low. But we have his plate number and information, we’ve been keeping an eye out for him. If we get word of him, I’ll be the first to let you know. You’re in good hands ma’am.” He said, sounding a bit overconfident. But I thanked him anyways and went to pick up the food that I had ordered on the way over.


	15. Chapter 15

When I got back to the apartment I found Mads and Hugh embroiled in a game of Strip poker. At which, to my amusement, Hugh seemed to be losing. I snorted seeing the novelty pickle boxers that Hugh was sporting. Mads beamed at me with a toothy grin.

            “He cheats.” Hugh spat, tossing his cards on the table and crossing his arms.

“What did you expect? After all he is Le Chiffre.” I teased, setting the food on the counter. I heard Hugh grumbling and Mads laughing.

“All right boys, dinner is here. Clean up and Hugh put your pants on.” I said, getting plates and cups from the cupboard. Mads let out a belly laugh that made me smile so hard that my cheeks hurt. I set the table as Mads cleared the cards away. “So Hugh, Thanksgiving is just two weeks away. We have that week off, are you planning on flying home?” I asked, scooping some lo-mein up with my chopsticks.

           “Actually, Claire and Cyrus are flying in this week. Then we are flying back together on the 23rd.” He said, biting into an eggroll.

“That’s exciting. Will they be spending time on set?” I asked, taking a sip of beer. He nodded in response. Mads was silent, so I keep talking. “I can’t wait to see the little guy again. He must be getting so big.” I said, watching as Hugh smiled and began to gush about his son. I listened intently, nodding here and there. “You know, if you want to catch a night out with Claire while she’s here. I wouldn’t mind watching Cyrus for the evening.” I said, picking up my plate.

             “Really? I must say that that would be lovely. And you’re quite sure that you wouldn’t mind?” He asked, bringing his plate to the sink as well.

“Not at all. I love kids. I used to nanny when I was at Brown.” I replied, retrieving another beer for Mads and myself.

              “You’ve never told me that before.” Mads said, as I handed him the beer.

“It never came up.” I said with a shrug. I turned to Hugh who was smirking at us from the kitchen.

              “Well, I will let Claire know about your gracious offer. Thank you for dinner. But I’m going to head back to my hotel room. I have an early call time.” He said, giving me a hug and slapping Mads on the back. I shut the door and locked it tight behind Hugh. I joined Mads back at the table and sat in silence. I peeled the label from my beer bottle as he cleared his throat.

          “I…um…Booked our flights for Copenhagen. We leave the same day that Hugh and Claire do.” He said, without looking up at me.

“Good. I booked something for you too.” I replied, looking up at him meekly. He looked up to meet my gaze.

“It’s an appointment with Dr. Ray for this Thursday. She came highly recommended by the hospital. If you don’t like her than I have three other names for you to choose from.” I said, gently as I pulled the cards from my pocket and held them out for him to take. He stared at my hand for a few moments, then took the cards quietly. An awkward silence settled between us. This time it was I that initiated the conversation.

“I finally nailed that move in the routine that I was having trouble on.” I murmured, placing my beer bottled on the counter.

                “Really? I figured you hadn’t been practicing.” He said, looking at me surprised.

“I got bored here one day. I moved all the furniture to one side and danced. I honestly think what happened with Julian….well, brought me to place that I needed to be. To draw from emotionally at least.” I said, tucking a stray piece away.

                “Care to show me?” He asked, standing and rolling his sleeves up.

“I thought you’d never ask.” I replied, darting into the living room. We pushed, lifted and rearranged until I finally had  enough space to dance. I took my position in the middle of the room. Mads started the music and I closed my eyes going to the place as I needed and began to dance.


	16. Chapter 16

As I watched Ann danced, I realized she was right. Her tramatic experience had opened up the emotions she needed to nail the dance. She was raw, graceful and hauntingly beautiful when she danced. Her vulnerability was so dynamic and pure that it made one almost want to cry. I watched as she nailed the grand allegro. I felt a surge of pride fill my chest as she went into the last series of jumps and hit each one with perfect timing. As the music began to fade she hit the final pose and bowed. I stood feeling myself smiling from to ear to ear as I clapped. She beamed at me, blue gray eyes sparkling.

“What do you think?” She asked, chest heaving.

             “I think that if you give that performance in your audition, you’re sure to leave with a spot in the troupe.” I replied, picking her up and spinning her around. She threw her head back and laughed freely. I set her down and kissed her head.

“Thank you. For everything.” She whispered, peering up at me through her eyelashes.

             “I should say the same to you.” I whispered, stroking her cheek. She turned her head and kissed my palm gently. Sparks tingled their way up my arm and down my spine. She looked up at me again, eyes slightly sad against the fading sunlight that shone in the window. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking but before I could she’d turned away from me, muttering something about putting the furniture back before it got too late. I felt the moment slip away and set to work pushing the couch back into the its place.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thursday Evening_

_Dr. Lisa Ray’s Office_

                 “So Mr. Mikkelsen. In your own words, tell me why do you think you are here?” Dr. Ray asked.  She was about my age with red hair and a hard smile. I thought about her question for a minute before answering.

“Because I tried to kill myself…twice.” I replied, crossing my legs. I briefly pondered how odd it was to sit in a psychatrist’s office and not be dressed as Hannibal Lecter.

               “And why, may I ask, did you try to kill yourself?” She responded, crossing her wrists and leaning forward a bit, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Because my wife off 15 years, had an affair with a man half her age; half my age. Bringing our relationship of 28 years to end.” I said, feeling a bit of anger at saying it aloud.

              “It is normal to feel some anger during a time like this but it worries me that you tried to kill yourself twice over this woman.” She replied, looking at me softly.

“It worries others too. That’s why I’m here isn’t it?” I asked, shifting uncomfortably in the hard armchair.

               “I’m assuming that you mean the woman that called and scheduled the appointment?” She said, with a slight smile. I nodded running a hand through my hair. “Is she your daughter?” She asked, leaning back in her chair.

“My assistant actually.” I said, looking up to catch the look of surprise that crossed her face.

              “Tell me. Do bosses and assistants normally have this type of relationship?” She said, face turning sour.

“You think I’m fucking her.” I spat angrily.

               “The thought crossed my mind.” She replied, calmly.

“Well, I’m not. She’s better than that.” I huffed, crossing my arms.

               “There’s obviously something between you two.” She said, tapping her nails along her thigh.

“She saved my life. Twice. Of course there’s something between us.” I snapped.

                “So you feel that you owe her?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

“I do owe her. But that’s not the point. I-“ I halted.

                “You what?” She asked, brows lifting in anticipation.

“I don’t know.” I replied, quietly. She nodded and chewed at the inside of her cheek.

                “Would you like to know what I think?” She asked, standing up. I glared at her for a moment, as she continued. “I think that you angry that your marriage has crumbled and have become codependent on the woman that has been taking care of you. I think that you need to take time and be single before you commit to another relationship, because I don’t think that you truly know who you are anymore. You spend half of your time as whatever character you’re playing at the moment, then you’re home and you go back to playing the husband, father and best friend. You need to take time to figure out who Mads Mikkelsen is again. Because from what I can tell. You think you love this assisstant of yours. I know that she loves you because she was awfully worked up when she called to schedule this appointment. No employee, no matter how big the paycheck, cares that much for her boss. So I think that you do owe it to this girl to find yourself, then seek her out and see if you love her as much as you think you do. Now does that sound anything like the truth?” She asked, looking at me with intense green eyes. My mouth was dry and I couldn’t speak. I swallowed hard and looked at my hands.

               “Do you have anything to say?” She asked, calm once more.

“Ann said the same thing.” I replied, feeling slightly numb.

                “Ann is smart girl. Now, I’ll see you two weeks from today.’ She replied, tucking some paper work into her briefcase. I stood and thanked her before leaving quickly. I climbed into the car blindly. I took a deep breath and rested my head against the steering wheel. I fought the tears as I turned the key in the ignition. I drove towards home. Ann was waiting when I entered the door. She looked up at me with those darling blue eyes and smiled.

         “How did it go?” She asked, looking so hopeful.

“You were right all along.” I whispered, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. Her eyes filled with tenderness.

         “You have to go now. Don’t you?” She asked, eyes tearing up as she bit her lip.

“For a little while, Annie. Just for a little while.” I said, pulling her into a hug. I felt her hot tears stain my shirt as she cried.

         “Go find yourself.” She sniffled, when she pulled away. I nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek.

“I’ll be right here waiting.” She replied, I smiled at her as I picked up the duffel bag that I’d been living out of and called a cab.


	18. Chapter 18

It was odd without Mads in the apartment. It felt empty, quiet. Too quiet. I felt empty and alone. As for ballet, I threw my focus back into the showcase. I practiced on my own for my audition. But it wasn’t the same without him. Sure I still saw him at work. But it was all glances and soft smiles. I still brought his coffee but the same familiarity was gone. I knew that he was distancing himself for good reason and this was best for him but it was killing me. My only reprive was that I was soon distracted by angelic Cyrus.

               “Cyrus! Come back.” I heard an exhausted voice call. I turned to see Cyrus toddling a few feet away from Mom as she tried not to run across the set. I smiled and knelt down to scoop Cyrus into my arms. I tickled him under his chin, smiling as he giggled.

               “Thank you, Ann. He is hard to keep up with even at this age.” She sighed, smoothing his hair off his forehead.

“He’s growing so fast.” I said, handing him back to her.

                “I know it’s hard to believe. Anyways, how are you Ann? Hugh told me that things have been rough lately.” She said, pulling me into a side hug. I returned the hug as best I could.

“It’s been a little stressful nothing I can’t handle.” I said, smiling at her.

                 “Are you sure that you don’t mind keeping an eye on Cyrus?” She asked, bouncing him on her hip.

“Absolutely not. I welcome the distraction.” I said, pinching his little cheek.

                 “I really appreciate it. Don’t get me wrong, I love him so much. But he is exhuasting.” She sighed, patting his blondes curls. I smiled at the affectionate gesture.

“Why don’t you go find Hugh and I’ll take this little guy to wardrobe with me?” I said, hoisting Cyrus to the opposite hip. She nodded and handed me the diaper bag. I took the bag and cooed all the way to wardrobe. I looked up at the scene that was shooting to meet Mads gaze. His lips lifted at the corner with a small smile, I turned away quickly focusing on Cyrus. I noted that he definitely had dad’s curls. I pulled open the door to wardrobe and called for Serena.

“Hello?” I  called, bouncing Cyrus and making faces at him. He started to giggle again and I smiled.

                 “In Will’s section.” She called, so I set the bag down, hoisted Cyrus onto my shoulders and walked down the narrow aisle to find Serena.

“Look what I have.” I sing-songed as glanced up. She looked at me and squealed with delight when she saw him. She made grabby hands, so I lifted him down and handed him to her.

                  “He’s so cute.” She cooed, smiling widely.

“Just like his daddy.” I replied, playing with one of his curls.

                  “He looks just like dad. Minus the blonde hair.” She said, walking us towards the front of the trailer. We sat down and chatted, before I got a text from Bryan.

“I have to go. Do you mind watching him for a few minutes?” I said, she shook her head no and I rushed out see what the problem was now.

“Yes, Bryan?” I asked, approaching him. He turned and for once wasn’t yelling he looked nervous. I felt uneasy.

                   “I just wanted to tell you that security caught Julian trying to sneak on set.” He whispered, as my blood ran cold. I felt my breath hitch. I swallowed hard before speaking.

“Did they call the police?” I asked, voice trembling. He nodded, before speaking.

                   “Yes, they did… but he got away.” He replied, quietly. I felt the room start to spin, everything around me sounding very far away and tinny. I blinked hard a couple of times before the world fell away and everything went black.

I woke up on the couch in Mads dressing room. He sat in the chair across from me, reading over a script with a cigarette balancing between his lips. I groaned as I tried to sit up. He looked up at me and dropped the script on the couch. He snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray and came to sit next to me.

             “Are you alright?” He asked, taking my face gently in his hands to look me over. I squinted at him.

“I have a headache.” I murmured, leaning back on the couch.

             “You hit your head when you fainted.” He replied, looking at me tenderly. I groaned again. Covering my face in embarrassment.

             “I was so worried about you. I’m sorry I put you through feeling this way. Twice.” He chuckled, I watched him laugh and felt that ache return in my chest. I moved to get up and swayed a bit on my feet. He caught me and pulled me into his chest.

             “This is a stupid plan.” He murmured into my hair. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, trying to hide the lump in throat.

            “I’m miserable not being with you.” He whispered, I turned towards him.

“It’s for the best.” I murmured, looking up at him.

             “Is it really best that we are both miserable?” He said, sounding hysterical.

“It will be ok in the end.” I whispered, smoothing his shirt and fiddling with the lapels of his shirt.

             “I don’t like it that you’re alone especially now that Julian tried to break onto set.” He said, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll tell the police that I’ve reconsidered their offer to post an officer out front of my apartment.” I said, resting my head on his chest. He sighed, hugging me tightly.

             “That would give me some comfort.” He replied, before leting me go. I smiled gently before turning towards the door.

“Think we should go let them know that I’m ok?” I asked, looking out the small window that was in the door of his trailer. He shook his head no.

              “I need just a few more moments alone with you before going back to us barely speaking.” He said, brushing his hand softly down my cheek. I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies.

“Are you going out to dinner with Hugh and Claire tonight?” I asked, stepping away from his touch. I saw a flicker of sadness and immediately felt guilty, but waited for an answer none-the-less.

              “Yes I am and tomorrow I pick up my motorcycle at customs. I had it shipped a few weeks ago, it’s finally arrived.” He said, picking at a loose thread.

“That’s fantastic.” I said, quietly. He smiled at me and our moment was interrupted by a knock. We both turned to see Hugh poke his head in.

               “I see you are back on your feet.” He said, with a smile as he pushed through the door. I returned the smile, before nodded.

“I’m feeling much better now.” I whispered, casting a sideways glance at Mads.

                “Are you sure that you still want to watch Cyrus tonight?” He asked, concerned.

“Definitely. I wouldn’t miss my night with the little man for anything.” I said, following him out the door. I marched back towards wardrobe. I pushed open the door to find Cyrus asleep on the couch covered up with one of the numerous flannels. I smiled and went to find Serena in the trailer.


	19. Chapter 19

That evening, Hugh and Claire dropped Cyrus off around 6. I ushered them in and Claire handed me a diaper bag and another bag full of his favorite toys.

              “He should be all set. He ate before we left. His bedtime is 8, he usually starts nodding off around 7:30, so if he passes out before 8 don’t worry. He has plenty of diapers and a bottle in his bag if he gets hungry. Any questions?” She said, looking at me intently. I shook my head no as I picked him and bounced him on my hip. His hands immediately found my hair and began twisting. I chuckled as he covered his face with my hair and playing peek-a-boo. Hugh thanked me with a smile and ushered Claire out the door. I waved from the doorway, watching them drive off. I stepped back inside, making sure to triple lock the door before setting Cyrus down and chasing after him. After about an hour of play, I gave him a bath and dressed him in his fuzzy duckling pajamas. I carried him downstairs and snuggled up on the couch with him. I turned on the TV and hit play. The opening sequence of Moomin and the Great Comet Chase came on and Cyrus shrieked in pleasure. Soon he began to drift, eyelids flutter closed only to snap open as the rascal fought sleep. I began to run my fingers through his damp, curly hair and soon he was snoring slightly head on my lap. I felt my own eyelids grow heavy as the stress of the day began to seep into my system. I yawned once and let myself succumb to slumber.

            I was woken up by a firm knocking on the door. I stretched before extracting myself carefully from the child’s octopus-esque limbs. I padded quietly to the door, stockened feet falling with soft thuds. I unlatched the many locks and opened the door to find Hugh, Claire and Mads at the door.

“How was your night?” I asked, smiling at them.

           “We had a great time.” Claire gushed, smiling at Hugh. Mads nodded in the background, smirk playing at his lips. I felt myself smirk back.

“That’s awesome. Cyrus was a little angel. He passed out on the couch with me about two hours or so ago.” I said, checking my watch. I turned and walked towards the living room as they followed me in. Hugh carefully picked up the sleeping boy while Claire gathered his things. Mads stood silently in the entryway observing. I turned off the TV, seemingly just as Mads noticed what was playing. I smirked at his expression, as I moved to stand by him.

           “We need to get him home and into bed.” Claire said, pulling the diaper bag up onto her shoulder. In the moment I was struck by the contrast of her formal gown and the diaper bag. She urged Hugh to move and carry the sleeping child to the car, expecting Mads to follow.

“You can stay here tonight if you’d like.” I whispered up to him as the couple brushed by us. He cast a side glance to me.

           “Would that be smart, dear Annie?” He murmured, smiling so that small lines danced around his eyes.

“My head says no, but my heart says stay.” I whispered back, gently reaching to interlace our fingers together. He looked down at our hands and back up at me.

_“It’s lonely here now that you’re gone.”_ I wanted to say as I squeezed his hand but I couldn’t make the words come. I met his gaze and tried to decipher the gleam in his sienna eyes. As I looked at him he brought my hand up and kissed it, gently, telling me everything I needed to hear in that small gesture. Our intimate moment was broken  by Claire swinging the door open, breathless. I dropped my hand back to my side and felt a blush creep up my neck.

                      “Hugh and I are ready to go, Mads.” She said, crossing her arms. Mads nodded murmured a goodnight my way and strode out to the car. Claire smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

                      “Let’s do lunch sometime.” She murmured and before I could answer her long legs had carried out the door and it was closing behind her with a thud. I was again left to the deafening silence in my apartment. I locked the door thrice and pulled the shades before I returned to my bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

****Mads' POV****

_“It’s too early.”_ I muse to myself as I push through the set doors.

The lights are still dim and only the few crew members lurked, clutching their overpriced of cups of coffees. I caught a brief glimpse of Ann’s back as she retreated into the sound booth. I smiled knowing that her smile will lift my spirit. My phone beeps, muffled from it’s home in my back pocket. I pull it out to see a text from my Viola.

“[1] _Tillykke med fødselsdagen far.  Elsker V.”_  As I read, it sinks in that had it not been for Ann, today my family would be mourning not sending me a happy birthday message. With everything that had been going on over the past months: the divorce, my attempted suicide and worrying about Ann, I had honestly forgotten about my birthday. If I had remembered I probably would've insisted that I didn't deserve it. After putting people through what I did. How could I have had expected these people to celebrate a day that I took so for granted.As I entered my trailer, I shed my jacket and dropped it over the arm of the couch. I looked up and caught glimpse of a box out of the corner off my eye. I approached the box curiously. It wasn’t much, a simple white box, secured with a crisp black ribbon. I felt my lips twitch into a smile, as I tug at the ribbon and open the box to reveal a cupcake with a small Danish flag perched on top.

Behind the cupcake was a small card that read,

“Mads, I know the past few months have been rough. I wasn’t sure if you would want to celebrate this year. But it felt like a crime to let your birthday pass without giving you something. So here is a little cupcake to show you that I care.

P.S. The cupcake is infused with Brøckhouse Porter. Enjoy!

XoXo,

Ann.”

            I tapped my fingers against the card, pressing my tongue in my cheek as I smiled. I set the card on the table, plucked the small flag from the frosting and picked up the weighty cake in my hand. I took a bit and savored the flavor that reminded me of home. This sweet gesture gave me an idea. I remembered when Ann mentioning that her birthday was Christmas Eve Eve, most of the time her birthday was either lumped in with Christmas or forgotten entirely. I smiled to myself as a plan began to hatch. This year would surely be Ann’s best birthday yet!

 

[1] Happy Birthday Dad. Love V.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so absence. School has been hectic. Once again sorry for the short chapter.

I looked up as I heard the door open. I was greeted with a Mads smiling widely, pointed teeth bared. I failed to surpress a giggle when I saw a smear of frosting on Mads cheek.

          “What?” He asked, brows furrowing.

“You’ve got a little…” I trailed, touching my face in the same spot. He continued to look at me confused, so I stepped closer pushing up on my toes and swiping the frosting away. I looked at my thumb and then back to Mads. He was blushing slightly and I wiped it across my jeans. Had I been bold enough I would’ve kissed it away, licked it even. But I wasn’t, we were still dancing around intimacy. We had been hovering next to the line, dangling an arm across or quickly stepping in and immediately jumping back. He cleared his throat breaking my thoughts. 

            “Are you all packed?” He asked, shuffling his feet.

“For the most part. Should we meet at your place or mine?” I asked, fiddling with my battery pack.

            “Mine. It’s closer to the airport.” He murmured, taking the clothes from Serena. She smiled at me.

                        "When do you guys leave?” She asked, grabbing her pin cushion as Mads emerged from the small changing room.

“We fly out of Toronto at 6, stop in Montreal. From there it’s the red-eye to London and after a 2 ½ hour layover, we fly to Copenhagen.” I replied, as Mads left the trailer.

                        “This is tough for you isn’t it?” She asked, as I watched Mads leave.

“Yes, I’ll be so close to him and I’ll have to watch him go through this horror again. Thankfully for the last time. This whole business will finally be over.” I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

                        “You’re so good for him. Just remember that.” Serena said, patting my arm.

“Thanks, Serena.” I said, giving her a quick hug, before ducking out of the trailer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. A special treat.

After a long day of filming Bryan finally hollered   
“Cut!”.   
I felt my shoulders sink with the weight of Hannibal guise. Some days it was harder than others to shed Hannibal’s skin. Ann had seen many days of this, spent long hours helping me dismantle the character. I think some part of me fell in love with her during these intimate moments. She would spend an excruciating amount of time talking me down, stripping away the psychosis that I embodied as Hannibal. Sometimes it was as simple as sitting next to me or holding my hand in silence. Sometimes it was more difficult to shake the character. Though we eventually found a method that helped to methodically dismantle the character. Allowing me to pack it away is a next box to for later use. Her hands, small yet strong linked to our reality. She served more as an anchor than as an assistant. I realized that now as I trudged towards my trailer. I grabbed a bottle of beer from my small fridge, popped the top off with out sitting down just taking a big swig and relishing in the cold liquid coursing down my throat. I heard a gentle knock, then the door creak as Ann stepped inside.   
“Do you need my help?” She asked, in an almost whisper. I nodded softly, taking another sip and setting down. She immediately fell into our routine. Methodically removing Hannibal from my person, as I mentally separated myself from the character. Her cold knuckles brush against my heated skin, causing my breath catch in my throat. She looked up at me searching for Hannibal in my eyes. I closed my eyes refocusing on my task. The image of puzzle being pulled apart piece by piece and packing away the puzzle. I feel her hands dancing down my chest, I open my eyes to meet her blue gaze. I smile slightly as if to thank her. Suddenly, she pressing a kiss to the corner of my lips. It is so quick- I question whether or not it was real. But as I look at her, taking in the horror on her face, I know for sure that it absolutely real. My voice dies around her name before she murmurs an apology before rushing out. I’m left stunned with ghost of a kiss, tingling as I gather myself.


End file.
